


Object

by pkmntrainer_alex



Category: One Piece
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Choking, Degradation, Dehumanization, F/M, Face Slapping, Facials, Floor Sex, Humiliation, Intimidation, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, reluctance, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: You were told repeatedly not to wake the second prince up before a certain time. Multiple times, you were told. But clearly you just aren't smart enough to remember simple details like that. You fucked up and now you're going to be put in your place.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Niji/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Object

**Author's Note:**

> \- There is definitely a lot of reluctance (and maybe even slight non-consent? Unsure) at the beginning but it does not stay that way at all

“How many times were you told not to disturb me?” 

The deep voice is casual, with a sleepy and lazy tone, but it makes your pulse race as you stare down at the richly blue and gold carpeted floor, seeing every fiber and design in vivid detail as your head dangles, upside down. You’re breathing quickly, nervously, as you lay across the lap of the prince you accidentally woke up. His legs are slender but firm muscle, unyielding against your ribs and soft skin. The pressure against your belly is uncomfortable, compounded by how tense you are. 

“I asked you a question…” You feel your dress being pulled up, the skirt bunching at your waist, then there’s cool air against your backside. A hand slowly moves over your ass, with fingers tracing the lacy edges of your underwear. Goosebumps prickle beneath his fingertips. “How many times were you told?”

“Six...six times, Prince Niji…” Your voice shakes with anxiety. Six times - three from the head of staff, and three by the prince himself. You’d forgotten. It was your fault and you knew it.

“ _ Six _ times?” There’s almost delight in Niji’s voice, a peculiar sort of happiness that makes you tremble against his lap. “Well then. We’ve established that you can’t follow directions, then...you stupid bitch.”

Your breathing races more, and you try to tense your body in an attempt to stop the shaking. He chuckles a bit when your attempt fails, resulting in heavier shaking.

“Let’s see if you can count.” The hand that had been slowly caressing your ass the entire time lifts away suddenly, leaving you exposed and vulnerable again. “One.”

Timidly, you repeat after him. “...One.”

Barely a second later, his open palm slaps down onto your ass, landing squarely on the exposed skin not covered by your underwear. The sharp stinging is immediate and painful, and a loud cry bursts from your lips. Tears fill your eyes, and drip down to leave dark spots on the carpeting. You try to get back up, ass glowing with uncomfortable heat, and Niji shoves you in the center of your back to pin you against his thighs.

“Did I say you could leave? I said  _ count. _ What comes after one? Or are you too stupid to know?”

“Two, Prince Ni -”

The second slap was even harder, striking in the same spot and bringing hot tears to your eyes as another flash of pain coursed through your skin. You bit down on your tongue to keep from crying out, and squirmed against his legs. In your twisting, one of Niji’s knees finds its way between your legs, and presses against you in a way that almost feels good. It catches you off-guard, and you press your own weight back into it as you keep counting.

“Three.” This time, you’re ready, and your cry is more of a sharp inhale. Your hips jerk from the impact, causing you to grind into his knee. It feels better than it did just moments before, and you rotate your hips slowly against him. There’s a small, barely perceptible throb between your legs, and your harried, anxious breathing begins to even out. 

If Niji notices, he says nothing about it, continuing to mock you. “All the way to six. I thought all our servants needed to be able to count to ten as a bare minimum.  _ Crybaby. _ Keep going.”

You take a deep breath, and keep counting.

“Four.”

Niji’s force doesn’t change in the slightest, but the pain is easily countered by the pleasure you get from being pressed into his knee. The throbbing comes back, heavier than before and sending small shivers down your spine. Your breathing is deeper, slower - and a bit louder as well, as it transitions into light panting.

“Five. Six.”

Your growing pleasure might have gone unnoticed if not for the last spanking, triggering you to thrust your hips forward and grind straight down onto Niji’s leg. There was no possible way for your breathless gasp to be mistaken for an exclamation of pain, but that comes quickly enough on its own when Niji digs his fingernails into your skin. You whine as they break the skin easily, and try once again to squirm away - unsuccessfully.

“What are you doing?” Niji yanks your underwear to the side, forcing it into the sensitive crease where your thigh meets the rest of your body. With warning or hesitation, he plunges three fingers into your cunt - and the both of you are surprised at how easily they slide right in. There’s a wet noise as he pushes his fingers in as far as they’ll go, probing and stroking against your sensitive walls. A shudder seizes your body, and your breathing becomes heavier and more labored. “You liked that? I shouldn’t be surprised, not by a disgusting little slut like you.”

Within moments, he yanks his fingers back out and shoves you onto the floor, where you fall face first without enough time to catch yourself. You roll onto your back as soon as you’re able, both hands covering your face as you whine in pain. Your nose is tender, but not broken, and the pain distracts you as Niji walks right past and sits on the edge of his bed on the other side of the room.

“Come here.” 

You sit up and look over at him, eyes watering in pain from your impact on the floor. The lights are all still off, and all the curtains closed except for one that lets in the thinner sliver of sunlight. That illumination cuts right over where he’s waiting at his bed. He’s leaning forward, legs slightly spread, resting his elbows on his knees as he observes you. The goggles are hanging around his neck, and his blue eyes are focused right on you as he smiles widely in a manner that makes you uneasy. Your pleasure from earlier quickly shrinks to nothing, and your anxiety grips you again. The smart thing would be to run - but you know there’s no chance of you making it to the door before he catches you. No. All you can do is what he says. So you start to get to your feet -

“Stupid bitch.  _ Crawl. _ You don’t get to walk in here.”

Face burning with humiliation, you get onto your hands and knees and do precisely as he says. You keep your head down all the while, letting your ____ hair hang in your face and block him from view. The carpet is thick, the whirls of gold in its design more unyielding than the blue, and before long it starts to wear against your knees and palms uncomfortably. You push on, keeping your gaze to the floor, when you feel something push against your shoulder, stopping you in your tracks before you can go any further. A second later, when you realize it’s a shoe, you’re already heading face-down towards the floor again. 

Niji’s laughing is loud, echoing in the otherwise-silent bedroom, and your face grows hotter still as it’s pressed against the carpet. He moves his foot from your shoulder to the back of your head, stepping down hard and keeping you from moving. The sole of his shoe pulls out several strands of hair as he twists his foot from side to side, and you bite down on your tongue to keep from crying out. 

“Did you think you could just try to get yourself off while I’m trying to teach you a lesson? I didn’t think you were  _ that _ stupid. Humping my leg like some kind of animal...you’re disgusting.”

The mockery in his voice is like being slapped, and you feel your face getting redder and redder the longer he laughs at you. Your jaw aches from being forced into the floor, and the rest of your body is sprawled out inelegantly on the floor as well. Despite the burning humiliation, the throbbing between your legs is back again, and you can feel yourself getting wet once more.

Niji moves his foot back off your head, and he stands in front of you, looking down with a sneering smile on his face as you slowly sit back up. You rub your head, feeling the tender spot where his shoe had pulled at your hair, when he reaches down and grabs a fistful of your hair to force your head back.

“Since you like disgusting things so much…” His voice is false sweetness, and your heart starts beating faster as you lock eye contact with him, unable to look away. “I think I have  _ just _ the thing for something like you.”

Some _ thing. _ Not some _ one. _ You don’t know why it bothers you, but it does.

“Open your mouth.”

You open your mouth, and close your eyes. Whatever Niji is going to do, you don’t want to see it.

It misses your mouth, landing on your cheek instead and slowly sliding down to drip off your jaw. The shame is overwhelming -  _ nobody _ has ever spat on you, ever - but you don’t dare to close your mouth to grimace. It’s warm, somehow still warmer than the hot, humiliated skin of your face, and disgustingly slimy. You’re trying to ignore it, acting as if you can’t feel it slide over every single millimeter of skin, when more spit lands directly in your mouth, on your tongue.

Your composure breaks. Tears flowing out of your eyes again, you double over, gagging, heaving his spit and yours out of your mouth and onto your dress. Your throat tightens, barely letting you breathe, and you can feel bile rising in your throat.

“You  _ stupid bitch!” _ Seething in anger, Niji’s mocking smile vanishes completely as he slaps you with an open palm. You start to tumble sideways, right towards the floor  _ again, _ when his other hand seizes you tightly around the throat. His hand takes up almost your entire neck, his fingers squeezing your windpipe, and he slaps you again in the other direction. Over and over, switching sides each time.

“You.”  _ Slap. _ “Stupid.”  _ Slap. _ “Fucking.”  _ Slap. _ “Bitch!”  _ Slap. _

Dazed, unable to breathe properly, you let your head ragdoll with each slap. Kneeling on the floor beside you now, you can smell soap on his skin, make out every individual strand of blue hair on his head. You’ve never been so intimately close to the prince before. After the first few slaps, you can barely feel it anymore, your cheeks tingling and numb. Niji’s face is close to yours, close enough that you can feel the angry hisses of breath slipping through his clenched teeth.

“Let’s try that  _ again.” _ The hand that was slapping you squeezes your mouth open, while the one at your throat loosens just enough that you aren’t struggling to breathe. His smile is back, but the anger in his blue eyes remains. “Do it right and I’ll reward you.”

You have a feeling the ‘reward’ will hardly be worth it.

When he spits in your mouth again, it’s just as unbearable as the first time - but with one hand on your face and the other around your neck, there’s no heaving or twisting from you, no matter how badly your body wants to reject it again. You don’t spit it back out, but you don’t willingly swallow it either, passively letting it ooze down the back of your throat as your throat burns with the urge to violently reject it once more.

To your relief, Niji seems satisfied, and he lets go of you. You sit back on your heels, eyes closed as you massage your neck. You feel every bit as disgusting as Niji has accused you of being - compounded by your arousal growing larger still. Your wetness is unignorable now, soaking through your underwear and causing the fabric to stick to your skin. Shifting slightly, trying to adjust yourself without being noticed, you’re all but oblivious to the sound of pants being undone.

One moment, you’re still massaging your neck, taking deep breaths through your nose as your head slowly stops spinning. The next, Niji’s hand is on the back of your head, tangled in your ____ hair as he yanks you against him. You didn’t see his cock, but you can certainly feel it and taste it now. It’s in your mouth and down your throat, and you can taste that same soap you smelled on his skin earlier. Instinctively, you try to pull your head right back to where it was, but Niji doesn’t budge. He holds you in place against him, your nose tickled by the groomed hair at the base of his cock, the same color as on his head.

“There’s no place in this room for ungrateful sluts.” His husky tone is almost seductive, low and playful as you struggle to breathe around his cock. Niji brings one hand to your face and strokes your cheek almost gently. “You didn’t seem to appreciate my  _ last _ offering, so this should be more than palatable.”

You try to answer, to gag out some kind of response, and he flexes his hips forward, urging his cock even further into your throat. His pants start to slide down further, exposing more of the legs that had gotten you into even more trouble, and you feel his balls nestling against your chin as he pushes deeper and deeper down your throat. Breathing deeply through your nose, you look up at him for an order, a hint,  _ some _ kind of signal for how you should proceed. 

Between your legs, the heat and wetness are doubling and tripling with every passing second that his cock throbs against your tongue.

“This is your chance to make up for your  _ appalling _ stupidity.” Niji lets go of your hair, and you feel your body relax slightly. Your eyes meet his again, and anger has left his eyes - the teasing is back, with perhaps the slightest bit of curiosity. “Don’t waste this opportunity, you dumb slut.”

Face sore and jaw aching, you do as he says before he can think to choke or slap you again. You pull your head back slowly, dragging the flat, broad surface of your tongue against the underside of his cock, feeling it twitch between your lips. Slipping him back out of your mouth more and more, you stop short, wrapping your lips around the well-defined head and give a careful, experimental suck. Fluids leak onto the tip of your tongue, slippery and salty, and Niji throws his head back with a low exhale. He leans back the slightest bit, sitting on the edge of his bed once more, and you follow - keeping his cock securely in your mouth.

“Not bad...but you’ll have to do more than just that.”

A peculiar feeling creeps up over you, growing from in between your legs. You lean your body against Niji, pressing your tits into his legs as you slide his cock all the way back down your throat once more. One arm snakes up around his waist, slipping beneath his shirt and raking your nails at the dip in his back, tracing his spine. The other goes right for his balls, still brushing against your chin with every motion. It’s crucial that you move carefully here - if there’s a chance of being slapped and spit on again, a mistake here will guarantee it. You lightly brush your fingertips against the sensitive skin, feeling a smug sense of satisfaction as Niji groans. His legs shake slightly against you, and you grow bolder - swirling your tongue along his cock as though it were a lollipop, digging your nails into his back, cradling his balls in your palm as saliva trickles from your lips and drips over them. 

More groaning from Niji, coupled with growled expletives. Each reaction, however subtle, fuels your own - the temptation to slip one of your hands between your legs and tuck your fingers up where Niji’s had been is stronger and stronger. But you don’t dare.

Growling again, Niji withdraws from your mouth completely, leaving a river of spit flowing over your chin and spilling over the dark fabric of your uniform dress. Momentarily confused, you watch him getting back off the bed, before he seizes you with both hands and flips you onto your belly. Tits squished uncomfortably against the carpet, you try to prop yourself up on your forearms as Niji flips your skirt up and pulls your underwear to your ankles and off. Moving between your legs, Niji drapes his body over yours, weighing you down and squeezing you even more tightly against the floor. There’s a temporary moment of panic, claustrophobia - and then an overwhelming sense of both relief and need as you feel him filling you with one solid thrust.

“Oh go -” Before you’ve scarcely gotten a word out, Niji clamps a hand over your mouth. His body weight is heavy on top of yours, forcing air out of your lungs as his hips jerk against you, fucking you with abandon. His cock presses hard against the front wall of your pussy in the position he’s chosen, a sensation that quickly makes you shiver with pleasure.

“ _ Fuck.” _ Niji grabs onto your shoulder with the hand not covering your mouth, holding you steadily in place as he batters you from behind. The room fills with wet slapping noises and grunting, and your moans and cries are soundly muffled by Niji’s hand. “The stupid bitch makes up for it by having  _ two _ useful holes.”

One of your hands claws at the carpet, digging your fingers in and holding on tight. You struggle to slide your other hand beneath you,  _ anywhere _ within the vicinity of your clit - you just need something, anything to press against, and Niji’s thrusts will do the rest. Some of his motions are too deep, almost painful in the way he fills you and tries to press in  _ even further _ \- but you know this isn’t some sweet lovemaking session. He’s using you, getting whatever he can out of the dumb bitch who practically fell into his lap. 

The thought alone sends more sharp waves of pleasure through your body, and you tilt your pelvis against your hand as best as you can to give your clit the attention it needs. Niji’s forceful fucking rocks your whole body into the carpet, and the weight of his body gives you the added pressure you need. You breathe hard and fast, alternating between jerking your hips forward against your hand and pressing your ass backwards against Niji, who seems to be speeding up more and more. A fresh flood of heat begins to spread through your body, to your fingertips and your toes, and your whole body tenses up right as you cum harder than you can remember having ever done. You slam yourself back against Niji, body jerking and pumping hard enough that even he can’t hold you in place for a second, and you scream out loud, desperate cries against the hand still sealed over your mouth. Niji curses, voice sounding strained, and you can feel your cunt milking him with powerful muscle spasms. 

Body still twitching and pulsing with the shocks of your orgasm, you say nothing as Niji pulls out and climbs back off of you quickly. Dazed and drooling into the carpet, you watch through clouded vision as he drops to his knees beside your head, cock aimed directly at your mouth.

“Open,” he hisses, hand furiously pumping. His cock is shiny with your juices, and the head is a dark, purplish shade. “Open.  _ Now, _ you stupid -”

His words dissolve into a loud groan as the first spurt misses your mouth. The thick white stream lands on your face and in your hair, and you sigh contentedly at its warmth. You open your mouth and stick your tongue out, rolling from your side onto your back, and you catch the rest to the best of your ability. None of it lands perfectly in your mouth, with a great deal of it hitting your cheeks, your lips, your chin. By the time Niji is finally finished, panting loudly, his blue hair hanging loose and soaked with sweat, your entire face is a glazed mess. 

When he finally catches his breath, Niji fixes you in his gaze again, and the sneer is back on his face. “Disgusting. But that’s how you like things, don’t you? Stupid slut. I’d give you another slap for good measure but I don’t want your mess on my hands.”

You say nothing. Between your cum-covered face and your well-worn cunt - fully exposed, with your dress around your waist - you know he’s right.

Snorting, Niji gets back to his feet, leaving his pants abandoned beside you on the floor. He pulls his shirt over his head, throwing that to the side as well before climbing back into his bed. Disappearing behind gauzy blue curtains, you can see his silhouette as he lays back down, throwing blankets back over himself. You stand up, rolling your skirt back down. Some of his cum begins to drip off your chin and you catch it on your fingers, licking them clean.

“Get out,” Niji snarls from his bed. “And don’t ever wake me up early ever again.”


End file.
